legacy_of_the_sythfandomcom-20200213-history
Twi'lek
Twi'leks (pronounced /'twilɛk/) were an omnivorous humanoid species originating from the planet Ryloth. They tended to eat cultivated molds, fungi, and rycrit meat. Their distinctive features included colorful skin, which varied in pigment from individual to individual, and a pair of shapely prehensile tentacles that grew from the base of their skulls. The tentacles, called "head-tails," "lekku," or "tchun-tchin," are advanced organs used for communication and cognitive functions. Twi'leks possessed a fairly standard humanoid vocal structure and were capable of learning most alien languages; however, they usually preferred their native language of Twi'leki, which incorporated subtle movement of the lekku. When they wish, they can even communicate in complete secrecy using their versatile head-tails. Twi'lek females were often used as slaves or dancers because of their beauty. Skin colours Twi'leks can be found in all colours, some more common than others. Since the twi'leks had not always been so intertwined as they were during the time of the Galactic Civil War, different clans originally existed of monochrome members. As most twi'leks were highly religious, these monochrome clans all worshipped their deities in different ways. Rutian twi'leks Blue skinned, these twi'leks are also known as water twi'leks. They descended from an underground clan that practiced worship through the observation, use, and appreciation of water and its various forms. Pigment colour: Teal to dark blue. Aayla Secura, Xiaan Amersu, Nilim Bril, Orn Free Taa, Ann and Tann Gella, Numa, and Alema Rar, Mission Vao were rutian twi'leks. Dorian twi'leks Brown skinned, these twi'leks are also known as stone twi'leks. They descended from an aboveworld clan that practiced worship through the creation of great stone monuments. Pigment colour: Brown. Rianna Saren was a dorian twi'lek. Tukian twi'leks Green skinned, these twi'leks are also known as spirit twi'leks. They descended from an aboveworld clan that practiced worship through spiritual devotion, prayers, and the conducting of ceremonies, usually involving plants and fungi. Pigment colour: Light green to dark green. Oola, Dia Passik, and Laranth Tarak were tukian twi'leks. Tyrian twi'leks Purple skinned, these twi'leks are also known as music twi'leks. They descended from a clan that lived in aboveworld caves, much like a mix of both worlds, and practiced worship through music, dance, song, and poetry. Pigment colour: Dark purple to light purple and bright pink. Yuthura Ban, Kopecz, and Lunae Minx were tyrian twi'leks. Tolian twi'leks Yellow or orange skinned, these twi'leks are also known as fire twi'leks. They descended from an underground clan that practiced worship through the mastery and use of fire. Pigment colour: Orange to yellow. Tott Doneeta, Cham Syndulla, and Ayy Vida were tolian twi'leks. Special skinned twi'leks Torran twi'leks White skinned, these twi'leks were something of a rarity. They lacked a gene to give their skin any kind of pigmentation. Usually they had red eyes. Pigment colour: White to grey and pale pink. Lyn Me, Boc Aseca, and Bib Fortuna were torran twi'leks. Kerran twi'leks Black skinned, these twi'leks were even rarer than Torrans. A gene defect gave them a very dark colouring. Their eyes were usually very dark as well. Pigment colour: Dark grey to black. Lethan twi'leks Red skinned, these twi'leks were the rarest among their species. They can show up in any of the five clans and it is unknown what causes the red pigmentation. Efforts have been made to determine its cause, but it is believed to be a genetic anomaly. Most lethans spend their entire lives in fear and in hiding due to slave owners being willing to risk anything to own one. Pigment colour: Red. Shakka, Darth Ruyn, Darth Talon, and B'ink Utrila were lethan twi'leks. Biology Twi'leks are physiologically comparable in most respects to humans, aside from their aforementioned lekku and skin hues. Over the aeons twi'leks have adapted themselves to their native surroundings. As they only ever lived in the twilight of Ryloth's terminator, their eyes are more attuned to the dark than those of humans. Subsequently, they have no great love for staying in bright, sunny places for a long time. Their skin is soft and nearly completely hairless. The heat of their home planet saw to it that they did not need body-covering fur to stay warm. They lack eyebrows, due to the constant rubbing of lekku over their face. The only prominent hairs they do have are eyelashes. These are used to prevent dust from entering their eyes. As they are used to living on a hot planet, an average twi'lek's body temperature is around 39.7°C. They will not easily sweat, aside from when they run a fever, are sexually stimulated, or are performing physically demanding tasks. In general they do not like cold surroundings. Their internal organs are similarly placed as those of humans. As they are mammals, they give birth to their children and breastfeed them. Since they are still a different species, hybrid human/twi'lek offspring is hard to achieve. When it does happen, it is mostly thanks to the assistance of modern medicine. Human/twi'lek hybrids are typically sterile and may have other genetic defects, ranging from deafness, over unusable lekku, to missing major organs or limbs. Religion -Work in progress- Foot Note This Species is used within RESOLUTION Plots and is so part of the RSNverse of Star Wars lore. In the RSNverse, the Species history and biology may run a different course to that of canon or the EU. Category:Species